Currently, security systems have the capability to control appliances and lamps remotely located throughout a property. “Experiment #10” remote command protocols (X-10 for short) are well known protocols for the utilization of power distribution lines for the transmission of command data between electric devices. X-10 was specifically developed as a protocol to provide an electronic, wireless method for the remote control of electronic equipment. The method operates by sending a data message over normal AC main power lines at a specific carrier frequency, whereby a device can be “commanded” to turn “on” or “off.” However, devices that utilize X-10 technology cannot perform any other functions and thereby must be used in conjunction with other technological devices in order to provide additionally functionality to a system.
There is a need for a security system that differentiates between day and night in order to effectively activate applications that may be utilized in conjunction with the system for recognizing day and night modes.
The proposed invention will be used to send a signal to the control panel that indicates the presence of light, specifically sunlight. The invention is adjustable, so that the amount of light necessary to trigger the invention is adjustable. The control panel can be programmed to switch on either one or multiple controllers when the absence or presence of sunlight is indicated via the invention, wherein the controllers can utilize X-10 remote command protocols. In a home security environment the present invention, based upon the signals that are transmitted and received by way of the invention, can control a security system. Further, in an industrial or commercial environment, the status of day or night can be utilized by the present invention to activate or deactivate surveillance cameras, area illumination and control illuminated signs among other devices.